


"Ice Skating"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cas teaches little kids to ice skate, days of christmas thing, dean has a massive crush, fluffity fluff fuffy, ice skating fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 3 of the deancas christmas minibang on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ice Skating"

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

            Third day of Christmas, more like the damn third wheel, Dean thinks as he watches Sam and Jess skate around the rink, holding hands nonetheless. Dean wonders why he’d even agreed to come with them again to ‘Garrison Ice Skating’ but remembers why, as soon he sees a dark haired man with a blue beanie come onto the rink. Dean doesn’t actually know the man’s name, but knows that he teaches the little kid skating class at around the same time Sam and Jess come to the rink. He knows that the kids call him “Mr. Novak”, that the guy skates like he’s an angel on ice, and that he treats each kid with such individual care and warmth that Dean can see it, even from yards and yards away. So what if Dean has a little bit of crush. It’s not like he’s going to do anything about it anyway. So Dean just stands awkwardly on the side of the ice, sulking, until a gravely voice breaks him out of his thoughts.  
           “Hello?” The man with the beanie is now only a few feet from Dean. Dean’s brain, of course, choose that moment to short circuit and he responds with an incredible eloquent  
           “Hi.”  
           “I was wondering,” the man starts, wringing his hands in a way to cute to be legal “if you wanted somehelpskating?” Dean is motionless, too lost in the man’s stunning blue eyes to respond. “ I’ve just noticed you standing off to the side.” The man finishes. He then pulls his beanie down a little more firmly over his ears while Dean is still gaping like a fish.  
           “I’d, I—” While Dean’s train of thought really isn’t going anywhere, it stops completely when he notices Sam waving at him from the exit of the rink. “I gotta go.” Dean then makes a hasty get away across the ice, holding onto the railing around the rink as he shuffles along, praying to every god of every religion that he doesn’t fall down and embarrass himself in front of the handsome stranger. When he finally reaches the exit, Jess is already on a bench unlacing her skates, but Sam is still standing, and raises an eyebrow at Dean as he comes off the ice.  
           “Who was that?” Sam asks as Dean plods over to the bench space next to Jess.  
           “What?”  
           “Who were you talking too?” Sam is smirking when Dean looks up, but Dean still tries desperately to maintain his blown cover.  
            “Just some guy.” Dean mutters.  
            “Sure.” Sam replies, but covertly makes eye contact with Jess, signaling that they have to come back to the rink tomorrow.

            As Dean puts on his coat the next morning, he tries to convince himself that the reason he’s going skating with Sam and Jess again is because they’re leaving to soon to spend Christmas with Jess’ family. But as hard as he tries, his mind wanders back to the blue-eyed skater. When did Sam and Jess get so into skating anyway, Dean wonders ruefully. He tries to act nonchalant, if not a bit grumpy, as they pile into the impala, but Dean can’t help but think he might go keeping going back to the rink, even if Sam and Jess aren’t there.  
As soon as Dean steps onto the rink, he spots the “ice angel” as Dean has taken to calling the man in his head. By same strange happenstance, the man happens to be looking Dean’s way, and they make eye contact across the ice. Dean feels a jolt of electricity run through him as his eyes meet those cerulean ones. He then quickly looks away, feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks. The skater, however, does not look away. He tells his confused pupils that they’re allowed to have some “free skate time” before swiftly making his way across the ice towards Dean.  
           “You came back.”  
           “Uh, yeah,” Dean replies, articulate as ever. “My brother and his girlfriend dragged me out again so.” Dean uses his gloved hand to rub the back of his neck nervously.  
            “I’m glad they did,” The man says. “I’m Castiel, by the way, instructor of the junior ice skating class.”  
            “I’m Dean Winchester.” Dean sticks his hand out for a handshake, wanting to appear more put together and in control. But what he doesn’t account for, is how the repositioning of his arm will throw him off balance and cause him to slip. Dean feels himself beginning to fall, but Castiel rushes forward and catches Dean before he nose dives into the ice.  
           “Are you alright?” Castiel asks as he helps Dean right himself. While Dean is fine, his pride is most certainly damaged and he tries to pass it off with his usual faux bravado.  
           “Just how I like to make all of my introductions, Cas.” Dean says firmly, trying to mask the fact that his legs are shaking. Castiel squints suspiciously Dean, and Dean feels himself just falling a little bit more for Castiel (although this time, not literally).  
           “Well, despite your impressive skill,” Castiel remarks, prompting a scandalized look from Dean, “ if you want me to lead you around the rink, I can.” Dean hesitantly nods yes, mainly because he’d like Castiel’s strong arms around him again rather than actually wanting to skate. “Normally my students call me ‘Mr. Novak’, but I think Cas will do.” Dean blushes again, making Castiel laugh softly. Dean is so focused on basking in the fact that he made Cas laugh, that he shrieks in surprise when Castiel grabs both of his hands, and suddenly they’re off, gliding across the rink like there’s no one else around them.  
            After a few laps around the ice, Cas decides to let go of Dean’s hands for a moment. Dean fumbles after a moment, but it’s okay, because Cas catches him. Dean asks if he come back the next day, as long as he doesn’t distract Castiel’s students. But it’s okay, because all of the kids are clamoring to be introduced to ‘Mr. Novak’s New Friend’. After a few more days of skating together, Dean finally works up the courage to ask Cas out on a date and nearly falls on his face as he does so. But it’s okay, because Cas blushes and says yes. And when the parents come to pick their kids up at the end of the class session, Cas expects some scrutiny from them with Dean by his side. But it’s okay, because they parents have heard the kids talking, and are delighted to finally be introduced to Castiel’s boyfriend.


End file.
